MY FLUSH TURNABOUT
by TheDragonWriter125
Summary: After being accused by his sisters for clogging the toilet Lincoln hired a mysterious kid name Nick to help defend him in a type of trial called FC (FAMILY COURT).
1. Chapter 1

Sleuth or consequence

MY FLUSH TURNABOUT

MARCH 21 5:00 PM

LINCOLN: "I so glad you're here ,because you have no idea what I been through for this".

NICK: "I came as soon as you called, so what seems to be the problem.

LINCOLN: "It was two hours ago, I was putting on my costume I made for an ACE SAVY comic book convection , when our bathroom seems to have an unfortunate accident".

NICK: "What happened?"

LINCOLN: "The bathroom was flooded with water due to the toilet being clogged"

NICK: What clogged it"

LINCOLN: ….."It was a princess pony book"

After hearing that the young boy around the same age as Lincoln who has red spiky hair like a certain character , with blue jacket covering his white shirt , with his tie , and blue jeans and dark shoes take all he could muster to prevent from laughing by covering both his hands on his mouth, but it was seen by Lincoln who was livid.

Lincoln: Go ahead , get it out of your system, but it isn't me who clogged the toilet I mean everyone in this family knows that I' m a huge Ace Savy fan, and I wouldn't caught dead reading this crap, but my "loving" family thinks that I'm the one just because l clogged a few stuff.

Nick: A few stuff?

Lincoln: Ok a lot of stuff, but you have to believe I would never read this.

Nick: Ok my apologies if I offend you I didn't take your felling to an account, but your parents may have a point because you did flush the toilet the most.

Lincoln: It's ok, besides it wasn't my parents ,but my father who accused no wait my sisters are the one who accused me, without hearing me out can you believe them. That's why I decided to run a trial for my innocence against clogging the toilet.

Nick: Well did they agree on it.

Lincoln: Well, they didn't at first, but my mom convinced them when she returned from work.

Nick: I see, well don't worry, anywhere, anytime, anyone has a problem you can always count on depending if I'm not busy of course.

Both Nick and Lincoln laugh, but Lincoln still has his doubt about the person Clyde recommended to help with his problem, but Lincoln couldn't think about it now as he only has two days and 18 hours left until the trial.

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2

SLEUTH OR CPNSEQUENCES

CHAPTER 2

Hey guys, just something I thought of, so please like and review to tell me if you're enjoying the story.

 **MARCH 21 19:00 PM**

It was seven in the evening, and that means the trial was taken place with both Lincoln, and in a way the mysterious boy who Clyde hired just simply named Nick, as both were just finished discussing about their predicament, and were about to leave for the trial downstairs ,when they spotted the boy sisters who were also leaving for the trial. As the girls spotted the two six graders most of them was snickering and giggling, with the exception of a certain girl in a black dress, with long zebra –like sleeves and socks ,along with black shoes. Another interesting feature was her dark bangs covering her eyes that make you wonder if she could see where she is going is standing there, with a stoic expression, while the others sisters were laughing.

One of the girl who was the oldest due to the fact she is the tallest said some interesting remarks, "Well lt isn't our little brony himself, who just delaying his faith. The girls all continue to laugh, except for a certain light brown hair girl, "Hey, l was going to use that joke", said the girl. "Shut it Luan, besides you'll have plenty time to make new jokes when he's grounded from reading his pfffff", she stated as she and her sisters continue to laugh."How can you be so sure",said Lincoln who was confused, "duh", said the dark blonde girl, that because Lisa is the person who you're going to be up against, and you know she has never lost a case as her range of knowledge and logic war exceeds our own, like the broke vase, the mud in the house , and this time the toilet that was clogged up. The girl continue to laugh when one of the girls spotted the boy who was standing behind Lincoln asked "who is that"?

The girls stop laughing to see the boy, with red spiky hair, which caught most of the girls attention especially two girls who were twins, but dress differently as one was blonde with pink dress ,and a tiara, with a tiara in front of her cowlick, and the other who was wearing a red cap covering her pigtails, with blue overall, which due to her attire people could mistake her for a dude, but her long eyelashes determine she is a girl. Both the girls when first seeing

the boy already had blushes on their face , which the Nick pick up on and bow down and kiss both their hands , which causes the tomboyish girl to squealed, while the girly girl faints due to his close proximity. "Allow me to introduce myself, the names is Nick Smith, and l'm sort of a part time attorney, part time student who is defending Lincoln, against the clogged toilet problem. The girl was amused at first, but introduced theirselves from Lori is the oldest to Lily who is the youngest as she is the baby. "Listen kid, you should quit while you have the chance, because there is no way Lincoln is going to win this case, not while you're up against the family genius", said the oldest child Lori, "Yeah, besides l was trying to clogged the john for months to get plumbing advice from dad, but he did the impossible, by clogging for me, hence more practice with dad, added the tomboy girl named Lana. Lincoln was livid after hearing what Lana said, but he kept his cool not wanting to have more problems, as he wants this trial to run smoothly, in addition Nick came close to Lincoln, and put his hands on his shoulder and tells the girls that he does not give up easily and will find a way to prove his innocence, whether l'm up against a genius or not, as his face was fill with determination. The girls was surprised by this strange kid, but didn't have time to think about it as the trial was starting, so the girls rushed downstairs, with Lana carrying an unconscious girl name Lola downstairs, but Lori stop to tell the kid he has heart, but he will need brain too in order to win, and she leaves for the trial.

Lincoln was glad and happy for the Nick to standing up for him. "Wow, thank you for sticking up f or me", the boy just simply smile to Lincoln and said "No need to thank me, as l was just doing my job, but some of your sisters peaked my interest", "and who is that", but the Nick didn't answer as it wouldn't be fun without knowing for yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The trial takes place in the family's living room, with most of the furniture being remove , by the aid of both Lynn and Lana who were strong for their age, in addition the living room was a converted courtroom where both Lincoln and Nick was a the left corner both sitting on a wooden bench, with a desk in front of them, probably for placing evidence, the same goes for the acting prosecutor Lisa loud who due to her short height had to stand on some books on the bench so she could see her opponent very clearly. Lisa wore her usually attire of a long sleeve, green sweater, and brown pants, as well as a powder wig they use to wear histories ago , and their mother who was the acting judge of the trial wore a long black gown, as well as the same wig as Lisa, which make you wonder that these clothes and furniture were build by one girl using woods, carbon paper and plastic bag in less than ten minutes, as the rest of the loud kids were in the audience who sat on benches far at the back corners of the living room where the tv usually is. The trial begins with Judge Rita sated ," Family court, now in session for the trial of defendant Lincoln Loud who was accused of clogging the toilet at 17:00 hrs, in which a witness I.e Lana discovered a graphic novel called "Princess Pony", is that right Lisa", yes your honor , the defendant is the only one who could have done it, since he was the only one who could have use the bathroom facility, it was then Nick shouted "OBJECTION!", which surprised Lincoln, as he felt he almost had a heart attack, in addition to never she Nick this loud, as he was a calm person, he continued, "Aren't you all jumping to conclusion, as it could be any other of the sibling, but before he could finish there was another objection this time by the family genius "You shouldn't underestimate my intelligence, as l have question everyone who was here between 5 to 7 pm, and the list follow; Lori was busy sending messages using her electronic device or in layman term sending a text to her mate, since she arrived as l checked her phone, Leni was reading her fashion magazine, Luna was practicing her musical instrument, which everyone can agree on, Luan was practicing her comedy routine at toddler birthday party at didn't return until 4:43pm, Lynn couldn't use the toilet, since she her roller derby tournament , and had to avoid using the restroom to excrete all those subs she has eaten, Lucy well as you can tell by her appearance isn't a fan of anything that is cute ,or colorful and the twins were elsewhere and a for me, I use a portable potty, due to health reason, and Lily is a baby, and isn't potty train yet", Nick although did not show it was worry, as this could cause problem for his client, and need to think of a plan now, before it's too late.

"Honestly your honor, said Lisa, this case is a open and shout case Lincoln is the only one who could have clog the toilet, as he was the only one who could have the time whether he is a fan of this book is not is no concern to me, but proving his guilt is what l'm after, "OBJECTION"!, Nick interrupted, l'm sorry, but that can't happen, as Lincoln was also busy, you know, his costume probably taken him a couple minutes or hours, besides l still haven't cross exam the first witness. Lisa loud under her dull façade, was filled with annoyance, but she remained calm, consequently the judge agree with Nick that he still hasn't cross exam the witness, or otherwise known as her husband Lynn loud sr. "You're free to exam the witness Mr umm", the boy bow and said his name, which Rita was fond of as the boy was very handsome and a gentleman. Lisa Loud not wanting to waste time called the first witness.

The man name Lynn loud was behind a wooden bench ready to be crossexam.

Lisa: "Witness, name and occupation.

Lynn was confused as she already know where he works, but didn't want to waste time, as he had work in the morning and did not want to be cranky in the morning, as he cooks the family food give in to her question.

Lynn: "My name is leonard loud, but most people calls me lynn, and l'm a IT or Information technologist, which deals with computer,and

Lisa: "Fath , um l mean witness, name and occupation only".

Lynn: "Sorry, l almost got carried away their".

Lisa: "Please begin your testimony".

Lynn Sr: Ok

Nick:…

 **YOU CLOGGED UP**

TESTIMONY

Lynn Sr: "My job is finished at 3:30 pm , and the drive from work to here is 30 minutes, so l come home everyday at 4 in the afternoon, and after l had finished making dinner for the kids, l had to use the father room so went to the bathroom when before l could use it the whole floor was wet,and then l realized that the toilet been clogged with something, and then Lola said it was Lincoln who clogged the toilet, and the next thing you noticed Lana was there with big bertha to unclogged the the toilet to see it was a "Princess Pony" graphic novel. I didn't want to believe it at first, but he is the only one who could've done it.

Lisa with a smug smile the first of many emotion beside her neutral façade by Nick, but didn't effect him as he begins his cross examination **.**

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 **YOU CLOGGED UP**

CROSS EXAMINATION

Lynn Sr: My job is finished at 3:30 pm , and the drive from work to here is 30 minutes, so l come home everyday at 4 in the afternoon.

Nick: "HOLD IT! So everyday , since you've been an IT you always on time.

Lynn Sr: Not always, as l always visit the groceries to pick up some lyingredients for my dinner recipe.

Nick: "(This guy proves that some men can cook)", please continue.

Lynn Sr: "And after l had finished making dinner for the kids, l had to use the father room so went to the bathroom when before l could use it the whole floor was wet, and then l realized that the toilet been clogged with something, and then Lola said it was Lincoln who clogged the toilet"

Nick: "So Lola, which l believe is one of the twins told you that Lincoln was the one who clogged the toilet, correct?

Lynn Sr: "And the next thing you noticed Lana was there with big bertha to unclogged the the toilet to see it was a "Princess Pony" graphic novel. I didn't want to believe it at first, but he is the only one who could've done it".

Nick: "Aren't you jumping to conclusion , heck one would think you're partial"

Lynn Sr: "I suggest you watch your tone with me Mister, this isn't the first time he clogged the toilet, heck he is the second person to clogged the toilet after Lana, which l have understand was for tips on plumbing lesson, but Lincoln does it on person, heck l still angry he flush my cds that l spend years collecting.

Lincoln felt guilty for that incident, as he was grounded for three weeks and his relationship with his father was very complicated after that.

Nick was silent and apologize for his choice of words, or so it seems ,"l'm , sorry for my choice of words", lt's no biggie son, but what he heard next make him rethink of saying what he said about the boy.

Nick: "l also sorry you were play for fool by your "precious" daughters.

lt was then that Nick knew that there is no turning back after what he said, but he didn't care, because he could smell a liar, or when someone is lied to, and the man of the house is the latter.

I'll end it here ,so please review, and share your thoughts, and l may have a new chapter publish around the weekends.


	4. Chapter 4

**SLEUTH OR CONSEQUENCES**

CHAPTER 2

 **Sorry it took so long, not as if anyone is reading, but regardless l will continue this fanfic, but if people don't review l might drop it and write on other fanfics, anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Lynn Sr was for the most part a calm, funny guy, as he was wearing his tie which was a white tie with red polka dots, but even he was livid by the statement the young "lawyer" spotted as red was all over his face, which was noted by Rita who being married for twenty years was a seldom sight, as he was always calm even after his precious vehicle Vanzilla , which was destroyed by the kids just to find a "sweet spot", was mostly sad than angry, but what Nick said causes him to snap, as he was very close to the girls, perhaps too close.

LYNN SR: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS FOOLED BY MY DAUGHTERS!? DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M BEING LIED TO!?"

Nick was surprised by the man sudden outburst , but didn't have the time to be surprised, as he continue with his statement?

NICK: "My apologies if l offend you, but even you must find it strange."

LISA: "OBJECTION"! "Just get to the point, already.

NICK: "l'm saying that, the person name that was called by Lola was my client, but he was nowhere in sight.

( **OBJECTION 2001 PLAY IN THE BACKGROUND)**

"OBJECTION!" Lisa shouted, "How does that prove he didn't do it he could have done it any time before Lola or any of the sister could have come upstairs, besides he was the only one who has experience in clogging the toilet," she continue with a smug smile on her dull expression, but that did not affect Nick as he was smiling, which confuse her.

NICK: "Are you sure about that?" because l find many contradiction in his testimony."

Lisa was shocked when she heard Nick that she started to sweat, in which she asked "What do you mean Mister Smith?"

Nick just smiled and hold a white paper, which probably had the statement written by the witness, "According to the witness, "I realized that the toilet was clogged up with something and Lola said it was Lincoln was the culprit, and that Lana came with a plunger call "BIG BERTHA" l'm l correct Mr loud

Lynn Sr : Ah yeah, what about it?

Nick: Then, lf she did saw Lincoln, WHY DIDN'T SHE STOP HIM FROM CLOGGING THE TOILET!

Lynn sr was shock by his word that his brunette hair, with little that he had started to spike up, and starts to fix his tie as to say that he was very hot. "Ah I uh."

Nick: "Judging from your paralinguistic sounds , l think you confuse, so let me explain the contradictions; First off why didn't she stop him from clogging the toilet as it would prevent flooding, since her room is close to his room, second why put the blame on Lincoln when he was in his bedroom making his Ace Savy costume, without definite proof, and finally why did Lana knows to use what type of clog it was to use big benz without checking for the inside first.

Lisa: "OBEJECTION!" that could be, because she clogged most of the toilet with da… l mean Mr .Loud due to the client curiosity.

Nick: "Nice try, but l talk to Lincoln, and he told me that both , and Lana use normal plungers to clog the toilet."

Lisa was so shocked that her glasses shattered revealing her small – dotted eyes, as she reached in her brown trousers for an extra pair, and put on as if she never lost in the first place.

Lisa: "This can be…..

Lincoln: "Good work dude, you were awesome , heck even made Lisa silent."

Nick: "Don't relax yet, we still have much more to deal with, besides I didn't prove your innocence yet."

Lincoln: "Seriously, Nick.

Nick: "Don't worry, besides l think your mom may agree that both the twins are possible suspect , as we know only one out of the two who has a motive for flushing the toilet."

The audience who were the sisters were not trilled, especially the twins, after hearing their accusation on the clog toilet, and making them possible suspects.

Lola: " I DIDN'T CLOGGED NO TOILET, SO HOW COULD YOU BLAME ME FOR DOING HIS DIRTY WORK, BESIDES THIS IS THE THANKS I GET FOR THINKING YOU WERE CUTE!

Lana: "YEAH WHAT SHE SAY , EXCEPT FOR THE CUTE PART!

Luan: "YEAH, WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPTTHE FACT THAT LINCOLN CAME OUT OF THE "TOILET", hahahah get it?

All the sisters, save Lisa just groaned at her lame joke.

Nick: Umm

Lincoln: "Yeah, to outsider this is weird, but to me is a Tuesday.

Before Nick can answer, he was met with an HOLD IT! By Lynn Sr who had a somber look to his eyes.

Lynn Sr: "Please, rit… l mean your honor, can l make another testimony, preety please.

Rita: "Well hon….I mean witness, that depends on the defence

Nick was skeptical, but since he was confident agreed with his new testimony

Rita: "Since l don't see any objection from both defence and prosecutor, you may start your testimony.

Lynn Sr: "Thank you ,your honor."

 **TESTIMONY**

 **I CLOOGED UP PART 2**

 **LYNN SR: "Look l didn't wanted to be unbiased with my son, as l did wanted to believe in him, but he clogged the toilet one too many time, besides l had a hard day at my IT job, so l wasn't in the mood to say whose the true culprit, so l decide to go for the only member of the loud family who clogged the most toilet , which is no one else but Lincoln. "**

Judge: Hmm , interesting theory. Mr smith you can begin your cross examination.

Nick: ("Lisa is awfully quiet, which l don't like at all")

Lincoln: "What's wrong?"

Nick: Oh uh nothing.

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 **I CLOGGED U PART 2**

 **LYNN SR: "Look l didn't wanted to be unbiased with my son, as l did wanted to believe in him, but he clogged the toilet one too many time, besides l had a hard day at my IT job, so l wasn't in the mood to say whose the true culprit, so l decide to go for the only member of the loud family who clogged the most toilet , which is no one else but Lincoln."**

Lincoln: "Mister loud, I think your forgetting someone else who also clogged toilets, but don't worry for l'll give you an hint, she is one of your daughters.

 **I'LL LEAVE IT HERE FOR NOW, SO PLEASE REVIEW,OR I'LL DROP THIS TO WORK ON OTHER STORY I'VE BEEN PLANNING, UNTIL THEN PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

 **I BACK BABY SO I DECIDED TO CONTINUE WITH THE FANFIC, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

 **I CLOGGED UP PART 2**

 **Lynn. Sr: "Look l didn't wanted to be unbiased with my son, as l did wanted to believe in him, but he clogged the toilet one too many time**

Nick: HOLD IT! "Regardless whether or not he clogged the toilet, doesn't mean you should just assume him as the culprit just because the girls said so, besides haven't you heard the term "a person is not guilty until proven innocence?"

Lynn. Sr: HOLD IT! " l know of the term, but l was so exhausted that l hadn't really thought of it."

Nick: "Interesting, can you please add this to your testimony?"

: OK

Lynn. Sr: **"Besides l had a hard day at my IT job, so l wasn't in the mood to say whose the true culprit was."**

Nick: HOLD IT! Can you tell me what made your IT job so hard

Lynn. Sr: (sarcastically) Oh is nothing l just store, process and interpret data, basically a walking computer at my office

Nick was deeply annoyed by his sarcastic answer, as his spiky hair was dropping down, but he asked him to continue his testimony.

Lynn .Sr: So l decide to go for the only member who clogged the toilet the most, which is no one else but Lincoln.

NicK: (Hmm l don't need to press that, as l have all the answer cleared to me).

Nick just slam his hand against the desk in front of him and stated "Mr. loud , you stated that your job takes a lot out of you both physically and mentally correct.

: Not exactly what l said, but yep.

Nick:" That's strange, because l remember in your testimony, after you came home …you came home to cook dinner for the family, now stop me if l'm wrong, but if someone who is tired from work…DON'T USUALLY HAVE ENERGY TO COOK FOR FAMILY, LET ALONE FOR 13 PEOPLE!"

(TELLING THE TRUTH 2007 PLAY IN THE BACKFROUND)

: Uhhhhh…..ummmmmmmmmmmm

Nick:"Yeah, since you were exhausted from work, but had time and energy to cook for the kids."

: HOLD IT! Ummm I just remember l was taking a nap that's right."

Nick: (smiling) " That's contradict with your testimony, because as you stated when "I always come home at 4, after that l make dinner", that means one thing YOU WERE LYING ABOUT BEING TIRED WEREN'T YOU!

After hearing the boy accuse their father they all started protest save Lisa who was still unconscious after the last testimony,untill

Judge Rita: "ORDER…ORDER…..ONE MORE SOUND OUT OF YOU GIRLS AND I WILL GIVE EACH OF YOU A SEVER PUNISHMENT!"

The girls shut up after that, much of the relief of Nick and Lincoln, however Nick was not done yet .

Nick: Don't think this is over for you yet , because there is another problem with your testimony.

: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Nick: (MY God, I think I lost some of my hearing), but yes there is a problem with your testimony, lf you think back a while ago during your testimony you said this "He is the "second" person who clogged the toilet…after Lana", but in your other testimony say that my client is the only one one in the family, so that only leave one conclusion either you lied about your son being the only possible culprit or(pointing to him)IS THE CULPRIT!

: HOLD IT! I totally didn't think of that, but the reason why is because my little plumber would never clogged the toilet unless….uh oh."

Nick: (smiling) "Answer me this Mr. loud, have you ever been in the same room with Lana when you were fixing the toilet.

: "Umm yes we always unclogged the toilet, except for….today.

Nick: "And why was that Mr. Loud.

Lynn. Sr: "She said this was tough clogged and she needed to do this job alone , wait a minute you're aren't accusing my daughter are you, because the toilet was clogged before she came to fixed it, hence why were here.

Nick: (shaking his head and smiling) "Mr. loud have you forgotten among the sisters whom could had clogged the toilet had soiled alibi, except(Pointing to him) FOR THE TWINS!

(PURSUIT CORNERD PLAY IN THE BACKGROUND)

Judge Rita: you're not saying that…that the girls clogged the toilet before the witness came to use the toilet.

Nick(nodding):"Precisely your honor, but l believe one out of the two could have done it, so I'm requesting that l atleast cross exam the twins one at a time, if that's ok with you of course," but before she could answer Lynn. Sr still not convinced interrupted them " Have you forgotten one thing kid, you don't even have any prove if they did it because all l hear is false accusation.

Nick who had a calm facade was angered at what the man said because he believed at what his daughters said without any evidence ,and also lying about being tired so he wouldn't be seen as an idiot in front of his wife who was playing the judge, but he didn't complain as he just smile and continue

Nick: "You really shouldn't be asking for prove, but I'll just said this word your little "Plumber" said," Yeah, l wish l could have taken the credit, as l was trying to clogged the toilet for weeks, so l could get more practice with my dad on unclogging the toilet", this prove that Lana (Pointing again) HAVE A MOTIVE FOR CLOGGING THE TOILET!

The girls had a tough time resisting the urge to protest against the boy accusation, but the boy had a very good point, which angers the girls especially the twins as one Lola was writing on book at what appears to be "WORST ENEMIES EVER", while Lana was biting on her hat, but that wasn't what ticked them off, but what did was Lisa who was still sleeping which how would you say piss them off.

Lynn Sr: NO NO, IT CAN'T BE, NOT MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTERS …..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Lynn Loud scream so much that he started to tightened his tie, as if strangling himself for being so stupid for accusing his only son without evidence, as his face turn blue until he fainted.

Judge Rita: "Hmmm, this is very serious, so one of the twins could had clogged the toilet.

Nick: "Yes, your honor l think l want to cross examine Lana first."

Rita would normally asked Lisa for her consent since she's the acting prosecutor, but since she isn't recovering from her defeat, she gives an ok to his request, "Could Lana Loud, please come to the stand please. Lan was talking to Lola who was whispering to her ears maybe about what to said, which both Nick and Lincoln both noticed, but what they didn't know is that Lisa who was "supposedly" unconscious was very much awake with a huge evil grin on her face.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **I WONDER WHAT LOLA WILL TELL LANA WHAT TO SAY DURING HER TESTIMONY AND WHY IS LISA FAKING HER ILLNESS, LOOK OUT NEXT TIME FOR THE ANSWERS ON DRAGO, OPPS SORRY WRONG SHOW.**


End file.
